Little Red Riding Hoodie
by Miniature.Clockes
Summary: What happens when Canada tries to deliver a basket full of pancakes to a sickly England?


**LITTLE RED RIDING HOODIE**

"Yo, Canada!"

The nation being adressed sighed as he turned towards his southern brother, wondering what the hell America wanted this time. When he laid eyes on the basket in America's hands, he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Take this basket of hamburgers to England, will ya?"

Canada raised both eyebrows.

"Why can't you bring it to him yourself, eh?"

America gave him a look like he had just asked a question that had the most obvious answer ever.

"Because we all know how much you like to suck up to the old man!"

Canada rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he liked to suck up, he just thought it'd be easier if he just did as he was told, and asked for things nicely. He knew how to be polite after all. But he wasn't going to argue with his brother. There was no point arguing against American logic, it was a lesson he learned long ago.

He had already grabbed the basket, and when he peered inside, the basket was indeed full of hamburgers, completely to the top, in fact.

"So, uh, why are you giving him so many hamburgers, eh?"

Canada was starting to get a little annoyed that every time he asked a question, America looked at him like he was incredibly dense.

"Didn't ya hear? He's caught some kind of cold or something. And everyone knows hamburgers are the best cure for colds!" America explained before laughing that obnoxious laugh of his.

Canada was perplexed. _Hamburgers to cure a cold? _That was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. But no matter, he wasn't going to argue. He'd just take the basket to his home first and switch the burgers for pancakes and maple syrup. _**Everyone **__knew that pancakes and syrup were good food for when you have a cold, not hamburgers._

Just as he finished switching the hamburgers for the pancakes, the BlackBerry in his pocket began to vibrate.

DONT 4GET 2 WEAR UR RED HOODIE

SO U DONT GET COLD :)

Canada grinned as he read the text message. Sure America was annoying sometimes, but he really did mean well. Grabbing his beloved red hoodie, he headed out the door, on his way to England's house.

It was a nice day for traveling, so he didn't mind too much. To keep himself entertained he started to hum to himself.

Just as he was halfway through humming '_Canadian, Please_', a strange figure popped out of the nearby bushes.

"Hey there little birdie, whatcha got there in the basket?"

Before he could even blink, an albino man, (wearing wolf ears?) was standing before him looking rather predatory.

"P-Prussia?"

_Why do people keep looking at me like I'm an idiot? _Canada thought to himself.

"Well of course it's the awesome me. Who else's dazzling good looks would charm you off your feet?"

Canada just blinked. He wasn't even going to dignify that with a response. Instead he asked what had been on his mind since he spotted the Prussian.

"Why are you wearing wolf ears?"

Canada really should have started to expect that look by now. _Ask a question.. get stared at as if you're really thick or something. _

"Because I'm a lone wolf! Duh." Prussia explained. He even gave a wolf howl to further prove his point. "I don't need to date or be in a relationship or any of that dumb stuff. I only look after myself."

Canada nodded, wondering if everyone he knew had really estranged logic.

"But you never answered my question vögelchen." Prussia added. "What's in the basket?" he asked as he leered closer towards Canada.

Canada grudgingly opened the basket to show Prussia.

"I'm bringing these pancakes to England to help him with his cold." He explained.

If Canada didn't know better, he could have sworn Prussia was starting to drool.

"Pancakes you say? I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing some before you go?" Prussia smirked.

Canada shook his head.

"Sorry, eh. But I really should be going now, and bringing **all** the pancakes with me." He quickly replied and walked away before Prussia could have gotten any closer. Little did he know that Prussia was **determined** to get those pancakes.

By the time Canada reached England's house, he was surprised by how quiet it was.

"England?" he called out.

"In here!" came a gravelly voice, coming from the bedroom.

Without a second thought, Canada headed to the bedroom, basket in hand. But when he laid eyes on the figure laying in bed, he didn't feel so sure.

"M-my England, you certainly look more pale than usual..." Canada began.

"Well, er, that's because I'm all sick, ..and shit. Yeah." came the reply.

"A-and your voice. It sounds different..."

"Seriously, how many time do I have to go over this? I'm sick." The statement was followed with a delayed cough.

Canada slowly stepped closer as he continued to examine the sickly nation.

"Oh, is that why your eyes are so red, too?" Canada asked.

Canada heard a sigh, soon followed by, "Yeah, everything that seems off about me is all because I'm sick. Now give me your damn pancakes!"

But before Canada could even respond, the door had burst open with another figure standing in the doorway.

"Angleterre~ I have heard that you are not feeling so well, but have no worries. I shall cure you the French way~."

As soon as France began to stalk towards the bed, the one lying in it, jumped out.

"No way am I going to let France touch me! Not even for pancakes!"

Canada just stood there. Confused.

"Prussia?"

Unfortunately Canada never got an answer because whoever it was, though Canada was pretty certain it was Prussia, was already out the door. But when Canada spoke, it drew France's attention towards him.

"Ah, Canada~ mon cher. There is an empty bed in this room. It would be a shame to let it go to waste, non?" France purred as he began to saunter towards Canada.

What Canada did next was natural instinct, because when France was coming towards you with **that** look in his eyes, you drop everything and run. And that's **exactly** what Canada did.

It wasn't until later on that France found England tied up in a closet. And naturally, France being France, decided to take advantage of both the basket of pancakes left behind as well as a tied up England.

Eventually England did manage to recover from his cold.


End file.
